


That Thing When Cats' Eyes Get Big

by gothfoxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don’t Post to Other Sites, F/M, Gift Giving, over excitement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: galahadwilder let me yoink a prompt they and legallyspawned bounced off each other;As she gets more comfortable with him, Marinette’s gift-giving love language to adrien progresses from “i spent 18 hours making you this scarf to match your eyes” to “hey here’s this cool rock i found that i thought you’d like”(and Adrien still forgets to breathe every single time)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608448
Comments: 10
Kudos: 207





	That Thing When Cats' Eyes Get Big

The first time Marinette was able to give Adrien a gift by hand (and not stutter) it was matching hat set for him and Plagg. He cried for and hour and had to breath into a bag to keep from hyperventilating, he assured her later it was because he was so happy. The next time he held his breath until he passed out from the shock at the highly detailed blanket she made him, she thought she’d killed him. It was after the third time, when she made him a suit to match her dress for a dance and he fainted, did she realize that they had a problem.

“Adrien, I’m glad you like the gifts. Astatic even! But why do you react so intensely?” She asked one day while they were playing Mecha Strike 4. He turned and looked at her like she had grown another head. “You’re my lady, anything you make is a masterpiece and a gift from you is a treasure, both? Both is a blessing!” He informed her a sparkle in his eyes. Mari was so confused and flattered that all she could do was nod.

She tries making simpler gifts like the scarf or a pair of socks but they are still met with over the top reactions. Then she tried getting him nice things from stores or other crafters and those are met with happy tears and him feeling guilty about her spending money on him. Her father suggests making food, Adrien hoards it and tries to make it last like he’d never get food again. It’s starting to make her worried.

On her way to the library to meet up with their study group Mari spots a rock that is shaped like a cat loafing. She finds it cute and takes it with her. “Hey Adrien I saw this and it made me think of you.” She laughs thinking he’ll take it as a joke, “ It’s cat shaped, thanks Marinette!” He exclaims as he tucks it into a pocket in his bag. She’s taken aback by his tame(for him) response. Later in the week she brings him a ribbon she found in her scraps pile, he pins it to his outer shirt proudly.

On their heroversary Chat opens a box from his lady, inside is filled with rocks, smooth pieces of glass, and ribbons all a similar green of his eyes, “ Oh bugaboo! You always know just what to get me!” He coos. The next time Marinette was in his room she saw a new floating shelf with display boxes, when she looked closer she saw they were filled with emerald green and sapphire blue odds and ends. Cats were very odd she decided.


End file.
